Surrender every dream
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry Hart is a vampire and is an arse hole and Eggsy belongs to him.
1. Chapter 1

He felt a hand warped around his throat, Eggsy struggled to dislodge the man who was holding him too tightly, His best wasn't good enough in this case. "Oh my dear boy why are you fighting me?" Came the smooth purr, Eggsy froze as he felt the owner's hand pull him back against his chest.

"No it can't be?" Eggsy whispered

"Can't be watch Darling? Can't be me? I promise you love it's me?" The man grinned as he pressed a kiss on Eggsy' neck, the younger man gasped and whimpered "It's me my love." The man whispered as he let his teeth brush across the trembling young man's neck.

Harry grinned as he let his free hand wonder down the young man's chest feeling his fine lean form of the boy and of course his fine tailored suit. "I knew you would make a good Kingsman." He told him, Eggsy gasped as h felt Harry's hands cup him. "I also knew you would look damn fine in those clothes. I bet you would look better out of them to." He growled and bit down on Eggsy' throat. The young man gasped and finely pushed himself free from Harry and turned to look at him. There was anger and disbelief building up in the young mans' gut and he was ready to fight,

"Merlin why did you keep this from me!" Eggsy demanded,

" _Eggsy I promise you I never knew he was alive!"_ Came the slightly panic voice though the intercom, the thick Scott accents that normally comfort him in his time of need and now it just sent ice cold dread into his body. Harry just smiled at him

"Merlin didn't know I would come back, like you love he thought I was dead." He just kept grinning, a year go Eggsy would have love to see that smile after V-day but this smile was just plan creepy.

"STOP CALLING ME LOVE!" Eggsy yelled at him, he was so angry that Harry had been alive for the whole year and not bothered to tell anyone "YOU TOLD ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF ME, AFTER I FAILED THAT STUPID TEST BEFORE YOU LEFT!" He snarled "You don't get to swan back in here like you own this place, or that you own me and act like a posh twat!" Eggsy yelled at him.

" _Eggsy I think there something wrong with your glasses I can't pick up Harry's heartbeat, or any heat signature_." Merlin said, the younger man was breathing heavily as he looked at the smirking man.

"What?" Eggsy asked

 _"It's like he isn't there."_ Merlin said

"Oh he is bloody here Merlin I have the bruises around my throat to prove it!"

Harry could hear everything that was being said and he decided enough was enough, this warehouse was going to be swarming the men Eggys were following. "My sweet boy, of course you belong to me. Before I was shot I made sure you belonged to me." He smirked as he walked closer to him "Our little spat where in the end I held you to the wall and pounded that sweet tight hole." He told him, Eggsy blinked at him in shock and horror. Harry stood up closer to him and grinned down at him "Now I have come to claim what is mine." He purred as he reached up to touch Eggsy's face, the young man flinched

"I don't belong to you!" Eggsy hissed. Raising an eye brown Harry reached out and grabbed the young man by his arm and pinned him to the ground knocking the young agent's glasses.

Merlin stood up as he watched Harry attack Eggsy, the young man's glasses were flung off and spun around on the ground until it stopped spinning and he watched as his old friend who was meant to be dead had Galahad on his back his legs were flicking out trying to kick Harry off him as the older man had bit on Eggsy's throat. " _Eggsy_!" Merlin yelled as he watched as the young man tried to push Harry off him and but the young man's fight started to become sluggish " _Lancelot, Galahad in is in trouble he's being attacked…"_ He said,

 _"I'm already on my way there."_

 _"Hurry."_ Merlin said. Eggsy became limp and laid letting Harry sat up and smiled down at him

"My sweet childe." Harry purred as he licked his lips, he turned to the glasses and then picked them up "Do not fear old friend I will take good care of Eggsy," He said before he dropped the glasses on the floor ground and them scooped up the unconscious young man up and held him close "You will see us soon." He told him and turned to walk out the warehouse.

Harry took Eggsy to private location that was no longer in use by the Kingsman, he placed the young lad on the bed and then towered over him titling his head smiling. He brought his wrist up to his own mouth and bite down on his skin braking it letting his blood flood free from the wound before hoover it over the boy's party open lips. He watched as Eggsy's subconsciously flicked his tongue out and licked the blood of his lips "That's it love." Harry whispered as he watched the young man's Adam's apple bob up and down swallowing the blood.

His bite wound stop bleeding and then he sat on the bed and watched as Eggsy groaned as he started to change. Harry started to undressed the young man thinking it will be more comfortable for Eggsy as the change took over the young man, also Harry wanted to see him naked once again. "You have no idea how hard it has been keeping myself from you." The vampire whispered to him, as he ran his fingers up and down the dusty blonde's chest letting his fingers trace small scars that was either placed there by his step father or since Eggsy has become a Kingsman. "You have been in my thought for the last year even up to the point where I was shot." Harry smiled, letting his hands travel to the new Galahad's belt and started to slide the leather strip though the buckle "I know what I did to you before I left was wrong, I shouldn't have attacked you like that leaving that lingering memory. But I will confess I didn't regret it when it was last thought, I smiled at myself knowing I had fuck you before I died." He stopped and the pulled Eggsy's shoes off and placing them neatly under the bed before he wiped the young man's trousers off in a single movement. "Then my father's heritage kicked."

Hours later…

When Eggsy woke up he was curled up on the bed naked, he could see there was flickering light coming from the fire place. He heard the fire place crackling as he watched the man sitting by the fire place reading a book. His throat was dry like he had being licking sand paper. He felt himself whimper as he looked at the man, who turned to look back at him "My sleeping beauty is finely a wake." Harry sat marking his page and then put the book down. Before standing up and walking over to his boy "How are you feeling?" He asked smiling as he reached out touching and touched his face. Eggsy open his mouth but no sounds came out and then touched his throat. "Oh my poor baby you thirsty." Harry bite his wrist once again and held it out to Eggsy.

The young man blinking at the dripping blood and then looked up at Harry blinking in shock "Go on drink." He said, Eggsy shook his head but Harry warped his arms the young man and pulled him back forcing his boy to pull him against his chest and made his ward drink his blood "You will feel better." He whispered as he let the Eggsy drink from him, he watched as the young man watched as he latched himself onto his wrist and started to drink "That's it good boy." He whispered as he stroked his hair as his boy whimpered. Pulling his arm away making Eggsy looked up at him his eyes were large in the fire light and Harry couldn't help but be smug about what he's done

"More." Eggsy begged and Harry grinned and pulled him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"More." Eggsy begged, Harry ginned as he pulled him into a kiss the young man whimpered and held onto the man's shirt his mind racing with the scary thought of I need more blood. Harry pulled away from him grinning liked a mad man as he pulled away from him and stood up watching Eggys panic at the loss of his touch "Harry." He whimpered, the vampire smiled down at him then held out his hand to him.

"Come with me and I will give you more." He told him, Eggsy placed his hand into Harry's open palm and then the older vampire pulled his off the bed and into his chest and kissed him on the lips once again "I promises you will love this." He purred as he nipped his lip dragged him out the room.

"Harry I'm naked." Eggys said as he moved through the halls looking thought the open windows at the still night.

"I know." Harry told him with a wicked grinned.

Eggsy looked at Harry's hand that was tightly warped around his hand as he lead him though the dully lit hall the tiled floor sticking to his bare feet. "This use to belong to the Kingsman but we stopped using after a while and I brought it." He smiled. Harry took him down the stairs and into a darker corridor

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, Harry didn't look at him as he stopped by a door and turned to look at him

"I have a gift for you my sweet boy." The older vampire, unlocked the door and then open it for Eggsy letting him in walk into the room.

It was brightly lit and it made the young man wince and cover his eyes as he searched the room seeing a man chained into the wall. The man was battered and bruises and hung limply in the changes. Eggsy tilted his head as he looked at the man almost frowning at him as he felt Harry walked up to the man and pulled his head up

"Dean?" Eggsy whispered, Dean looked Eggsy up and down before spitting at him at the floor where the Harry's boy stood. The former Kingsman slapped Dean and grabbed handfuls of his hair and pulled head to the side

"LET ME GO!" Dean hissed, as he tried to fight Harry off

"Now Eggsy my sweet boy you need to learn how to drink." He told him. Eggy walked over to them and stood close to Dean.

The man almost hissed at him "I should have sold you when I had the chance!" He hissed at Eggsy. The young man groaned and put his hand up to his mouth as he felt his fang grow, he looked up at Harry blood covering his hands and chin as his fangs broke through his gums .

"That's my good boy." He hummed happily as the young man licked his lips and then his hands groaning at his own blood.

"So hungry Harry" He whimpered. The older man chuckled as he took a finger nail and slice a little bit of skin. Letting blood trickle down his skin.

"FUCK WHORE!" Dean yelled as he tried to pull away.

"Then drink my sweet boy, you need to feed." He smiled as Eggsy lowered his head, leaning into Dean's ear and whispered

"You should have never fucked with me!" He hissed as he bite into the man's neck.

Dean screamed as he tried to fight Eggsy's and Harry's grip but as the younger vampire fed off him, almost purring as the blood filled his mouth and down his throat. The man's screams soon died down and Eggsy pulled back looked at Harry with wide black eyes his "beautiful." Harry whispered as he let go of Dean's body and moved back to Eggsy and pulled him into a kiss where he licked and sucked the blood off him his skin "My beautiful perfect boy." He whispered

"Need you!" Eggsy snarled as he wrapped himself around than man and pushed him against the wall "Fuck me!" He growled. Harry grinned at him and spun the young man into the wall while Eggys ground his hips into Harry's groan moaning as his hard member rubbed against his master's clothed cock "Please!" He cried

"My pleasure."

Hours later…

Harry took his childe back to his bed and took him again and again though out the night until the early hours of the morning. That is when they laid curled up in the bed together. "How are you a vampire?" Eggsy asked, as he looked up Harry, the older vampire smiled as he warped his arms around his mate as they laid in a tangled of sheets with bite marks covered their bodies.

"My father was a vampire my mother was mortal. I was born human but like so many of my kind when I die I would be reborn a vampire." He told him as he looked at the fire place. He watched the fire flicker as the wood in the fire place turned to ash. Eggsy was quiet for a long time as he kissed Harry's chest as he enjoyed feeling Harry's hand in his hair and it got him thinking about before Harry was a vampire.

"Harry." Eggsy whispered

"Yes love." He purred

"Before you left to go to Kentucky, I know we had a fight about me failing the final test but why did you hurt me? Was that because of your vampire nature or did that only become nature when you become a vampire?" The younger man asked as he turned to look at his master.

 _….Flash Black…_

 _Harry didn't stay word when he dragged his candidate into his home after he failed the final test. Eggsy could see he was angry and he had wondered how ugly things will get, between them, he liked Harry lot more maybe more than then should. However he never thought Harry Hart would punch him and send him flying face first into a wall. Then the word 'ugly' didn't seem the right word any more as Harry pushed himself up against Eggsy._

 _The young man gasped as he felt Harry holding him against the wall "Harry!" Eggsy choked out as the older man pulled down his trousers down to the young man's ankles "S…STOP!" Eggsy yelled in panic, he tried to push back and then slammed his elbow into Harry's face. It was enough to make Harry stumbled, turning around Eggsy tried to pull up pant and jeans as he looked at his mentor "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Eggsy yelled, he went to walk past Harry. The older man growled and grabbed Eggsy's arm and pulled him back… well more like swung him back into his desk_

 _"You are not going anywhere!" Harry snarled. The young man grunted as he felt the desk edge in his back, He pushed himself in between Eggsy's legs and grabbed his hair forcing him to look up at him before he kissed him. The young man winced at bruises kiss as he felt Harry hold him still as Harry sunk his teeth into his lips. "You are nothing but a pretty boy aren't you? You will never going to do anything with your life but fail!" He hissed at Eggsy as he looked down at the busted bloody lip and the dazed look in the boy's eyes "Maybe you are a rent boy!" He growled_

 _"FUCK YOU!" Eggsy choked out, as he swears that he sees something dark flash cross Harry's eyes._

 _…End of Flash back…._

Harry looked at him as he tilted his head as he regard Eggsy for a moment. He had thought about that moment himself was it him who wanted to hurt Eggsy like that or was it the vampire part of him that wanted to have the boy to himself. He caught the young man's chin in his fingers and forced him to look up at him Eggsy's eyes were still the same ash blue but there was a shin to them making them seem brighter and darker all at the same time. "Why did you hurt me?" Eggsy whispered to him.

"I wanted to keep you to myself, I thought as your failed the last test I would never see you again." He whispered as he kissed him softly, Eggsy whimpered and pulled back looked fearful at him

"What you did broke me Harry, then you died and…" He looked away, Harry frowned as he realised that Eggsy needs another feeding.

He turned and picked up a glass from the bed side of the table and held it up to the young vampire "Here drink this." He whispered, Eggsy looked at him with a slight frown "You're a newly turned and you need to drink." He smiled softly, Eggsy takes the glass from him and looked down at the thick red liquid

"Drink it." Eggsy whispered looking at it,

"Yes sweet heart it will make you feel better." He smiled as Eggsy brought up it up to lips and then drunk it. Harry knew it was mean to do this however if it keeps Eggsy's human side quell. "Good boy." Harry praised as he watched his boy drink the blood until the glass was empty.


End file.
